The use of light concentrating reflectors in a photovoltaic (PV) cell array has the advantage of increasing the efficiency of the PV cell operation, while decreasing the cost per unit of generated power output through the substitution of relatively low cost reflector material for relatively high cost photovoltaic cell material. Meeting both the electrical and thermal requirements of such a concentrating array is, however, a complex and formidable problem. While various methods of interconnecting PV cells into arrays are known in the art, these arrays generally require the use of separate apparatus for mechanically supporting and electrically interconnecting the cells. Not only is the assembly of such apparatus an often intricate, time-consuming and expensive process, but most of these arrays have the further drawback of necessitating the use of heat damageable materials. For example, heat sensitive polymeric wire insulation is often required. Further, heat sensitive adhesive is often used to secure protective cover glass to the PV cell faces. Thus, many of the currently available arrays will not function in a high heat environment which may include externally generated heat-producing particle radiation.
Those prior art arrays which use light concentrating reflectors generally require bulky, intricate, and often unwieldy cooling equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,717 shows the use of a concentrating reflector in an array which requires a complicated fluid cooling system to dissipate heat. Such a cooling system increases the complexity and weight of the overall array and complicates its assembly, especially when the array is deployed in space. Further, such a cooling system increases the expense of the array.
When it is desired to maximize array protection from particle radiation, it may be necessary to provide special shielding for the side of the array which faces away from the sun. Under these conditions, the heat rejection capability of the anti-sun side is lost and heat rejection depends on the sun-facing side of the array alone. Thus, the demands made of the cooling equipment are increased, requiring still bulkier and more expensive apparatus.